


Flowers of sins

by CreamyEroNekoo (V_agape)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Angst, Arima is dead, Gay, Haise Sasaki - Freeform, Haise loves Arima, Kirishima Touka - Freeform, M/M, Mention of sex, Sasaki Haise - Freeform, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Touka Kirishima - Freeform, arima kishou - Freeform, arisasa, kaneki ken - Freeform, ken kaneki - Freeform, kishou Arima - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_agape/pseuds/CreamyEroNekoo
Summary: Arima is dead.This is a fanfiction that wraps around Arima's afterlife and darker feelings and effects after he died.THERE WILL, OF COURSE, BE MORE CHAPTERS THAN ONLY 1 CHAPTER.I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW MANY IT WILL BE.





	1. Arima Kishou

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow beans~
> 
> This author is a hoe for kudos and comments~~  
> (It basically means give me so kudos ^-^)
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm, this chapter is kinda short due to me not having time writing long chapters (fucking school's fault.)

**"H-ai"**

DARKNESS

_Where am I?_

Oh right, I'm dead.

This flower field is beautiful, just as beautiful as him.

I miss you, I miss your dorky laugh, your happy attitude, you cooking for me even though I certainly didn't deserve it.

Your beautiful grey eyes, they weren't as empty as mine. Your eyes shone with happiness, sorrow, pain and the blood you spilled.

  
Haise, I can see you in the waterdrops of the flowers surrounding me. Sobbing for me, blaming yourself for the act I committed in front of your once innocent pair of eyes. The blood trickled down my slashed throat, it felt warm.

Death is embracing me like it should have done in the womb of my carrier.

_**Haise** , **Haise** , **HAISE**... no... you're not him anymore, you're **Kaneki Ken** , right?_

Our love wasn't allowed, and it's slowly going to fade away from the twisted world you're in. Our love will become erased.

I'm slowly rising from my fetus position in the flower field, the flowers are pink. Just like your lips before they became red and swollen while I made love to you. The petals from the flowers around me coat my white trousers. Showing that my bloody debt had been paid through my life on earth. I am now standing up, scanning my new surroundings in a smaller distance I can see a small temple, a man seems to see me as he takes steps in my direction. He looks old, but not tired. He's staring at me with gentle eyes, eyes that seem to invite my cracked soul for peace.  
He's looking up at me now, as a sentence escaped his lips.

 **"Welcome to** Inpu **, Arima-san."**

Inpu, the kingdom of the deceased.


	2. Sasaki Haise/Kaneki Ken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, ^_^  
> I'm rewriting/remaking/reconstructing chapter 1/Arima Kishou.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter!  
> Please be nice and give this taco some kudos because you are the best beans! ^- ^

Your arm just fell limp in my hand.

_Hey Arima, do you miss me? Because I miss you a lot._

_Why didn't you tell me you were slowly leaving this earth?_

It hurts so much, there will be no more of your rare smiles, no more of your rare touches, no more kisses, no more hugs to comfort me when I'm sad. There are tears running down my cheeks, I'm holding your limp body close to my chest, in a hope of seeing your eyes open and your mouth to speak.

 ** _"I love you, I love you Kishou."_** I can say it billion times over until the end of my existence and earth. I'm telling it to your body, the body who used to be connected to mine when we had our occasions.

The body who always embraced me, the body who made me feel pain and happiness. I want to die so bad, you wanted me to kill you, right? I just figured it out why you wanted me, your lover and all the damn other things that I don't really give a fuck about anymore. You wanted the man who loved and still loves you bring peace to you, to be the one who brought you over to another void where you don't have the need to reminded of the pain and sins. I wish I was the one who had brought that relief to you...

_Hey Kishou, I'm going to die soon, aren't I?_

I've figured it out that I'm aging faster just like you, I will also be at the door to death in a while. I wish I could have thanked you, you gave me a new life to build up from scratch. A life I hadn't bloodied my hands in yet. Then the truthful day came, I became a Ghoul-investigator. I was so scared and nervous but when you gently grabbed my left shoulder and looked me in the eyes, it all disappeared. I almost forgot why I was in a Ghoul-slaughter house.

_Do you want to know something funny?_

I'm crying blood from my right eye, the liquid is dropping into your hair. I hope you don't mind wherever you are now.

_Is death painful?_

_Do you really see the white light coming from a void like everyone tells about?_

_**Kishou...** _

_I'm scared, what if I stop loving you? What if I forget you?_

Step, step, step.

People are walking in our direction. I turn my head to see Hirako. Hirako, another investigator, and your former underling.

**"Is Arima dead?"**

_He's always been really straightforward with his word choices, hasn't he?_

**"Yes, and I killed him."** It hurts so fucking much, my broken hearts is being moth into cells.

_Will this pain ever disappear?_

_Tell me, love, can you see me?_

_Can you see me trying to stay cold and monotone?_

You asked me to take the blame and stay strong, that's what I'm going to do. Even though I'm dying slowly physically and mentally.

**"Sas- or well Ken Kaneki."**

He's walking closer to your corpse's, he's looking at your throat.

**"You're a terrible liar."**


End file.
